


The Nameless

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small tribute to a recurring unnamed character - the Analyst of Season 3 who always had the answer and was always able to accomplish whatever Danko asked for electronically. Also, an explanation of why Rebel didn't just pwn Building 26 outright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless

**Title:**  The Nameless  
 **Characters:**  Micah, Analyst, Danko  
 **Rating:**  G  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Words:**  600  
 **Setting:**  "Shades of Gray", Season 3  
 **Notes:**  A small tribute to a recurring unnamed character who has been the topic of a lot of comments on the rewatch parties. 

* * *

Rebel had met his match, and then some. He wished he knew the identity of this nameless opponent who thwarted him at every turn. He'd scoured the files on Danko's hand-picked team and found nothing conclusive. Given that Micah was certain his foe's gift was the same as his own, this wasn't surprising. After all, if Micah were trying to blend into the background of Building 26, then he, too, would have fabricated an innocent case history. All the electronic files, which were the only ones Micah could get to, would contain nothing incriminating.

What Micah knew was that every time he tried to shut down Building 26's electronics, they came back to life almost magically. It should have been simple to do - overload servers, reroute security, scramble communications, cut utilities - so much was run electronically, especially in a state of the art building like this one, that it should have been child's play for Rebel to knock them out of commission. But no dice. It was when he had the electric company sever all power to the building, and they were back in service before their backup generators even finished spinning up to full speed that Micah knew he wasn't dealing with the mundane. He was facing an adversary with his own power and apparently much more experience in using it.

After those initial bold but fruitless assaults, his rival had kept him on the run and grossly limited how much assistance he could offer the people being hunted. The backtrace efforts were subtle and persistent, always picking at his defenses, querying his transmissions and sniffing around his packets. Every byte of data he streamed was a potential vulnerability, and so he kept his messages to the other specials brief, using generic words as much as possible to bypass filtering and detection programs. Even so, he was constantly two steps behind, sometimes having to take insane risks and frequently realizing targets were in danger only minutes, or even seconds, before the doors were kicked in.

It was a frustrating way to operate - his enemy, always unseen, detected his hacking within seconds and stymied it almost as quickly. Today Micah leaned back, heaving an angry sigh as he urgently sent off a message to Claire Bennet's phone. He'd had such hope for her, especially after she finally helped Doyle, but now it was all crashing down. He should have had more warning, but he didn't. His mirror image (only better) kept him starved for information as much possible, hemming him in and cutting off his options, patiently waiting for Rebel to make a lethal mistake. Micah knew that one of these days he would, and then it would be all over.

* * *

Danko leaned over the man's shoulder, his most trusted aide, the analyst whom some others in the office snidely and jealously referred to as the 'do-everything-mook'. There was a reason though why Danko had put the man front and center in command central, easy to access whenever he had a need. With just a few seemingly random keystrokes, this man could accomplish things no one else on his team could do. He was always on top of things, first to know what was going on and a constant channel of good information. Danko knew nothing of all this computer mumbo-jumbo. The guy could be doing black magic for all he cared, as long as it produced results.

"This is amazing," Danko murmured, watching the simultaneous streaming video from three helmet-cams, showing him the raid on the Bennet house. "Sometimes I wonder how you manage all of this."

"It's just a little ability I have," the analyst answered self-effacingly.


End file.
